psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Kid Moves Out
"Psycho Kid Moves Out" is the fortieth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 13th, 2016. Plot The video starts off with Jesse calling Buzz, explaining that he has $30,000 for the down-payment on the house. Jesse proceeds to go to the living room to tell Jeffrey Sr. that he is moving out of the house. Despite still being in shock that Jesse was able to obtain money to buy a house through YouTube, he encourages him to go through with it if it's what he really wants. Jesse heads down to the basement to tell Jeffrey Jr. that he's moving out, and shows him the money. Jeffrey Jr. scolds Jesse for his decision, as he could've gotten Aunt Jackie's house for free, but lets him off anyways. Right after, Jeffery Sr. comes down and asks where his rent money for January is. Jesse talks about letting him slip but Jeffery Sr. then argues and asks where he got the money from. They proceed to argue about Jesse's YouTube videos, with Jeffrey Sr. snatching the bag out of Jesse's hands and claims that the money is his since Jesse films him all the time. Jesse then pleads for the money bag, but Jeffery Sr. pushes over a shelf containing trophies aside, which reveals a safe to the surprise of Jesse and Jeffrey Jr.. He tosses the bag into it and locks it. Jeffrey Sr. leaves while making remarks that Jesse is not moving out. Jesse, wanting to chase him gets stopped by Jeffrey Jr. and tells him to calm down, noting that Jeffrey Sr. may not have locked up the money if Jesse didn't react the way he did. Jesse pretends to calm down, writes "CYA" on a chalkboard, and runs upstairs to confront Jeffrey Sr. as Jeffrey Jr. chases him. Corn faces the camera to "CYA" and the video ends. Aftermath According to Jesse on Twitter, Jeffrey Jr. calmed him down off-screen. This is confirmed true in UNSAFE AND UNSOUND *PSYCHO UPDATE*. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (Voice only) *Buzz Simkins (Voice on phone only) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Psycho Kid Moves Out was filmed by Corn. He wasn't seen physically, but can be heard speaking. Victims Reception Psycho Kid Moves Out has accumulated a majority of likes over dislikes. The vast majority of viewers are against Jeffrey Sr.'s actions portrayed in this video, claiming him to be selfish for locking away the money and attempting to take ownership of it because he happened to appear in some videos on Jesse's channel, as well as essentially keeping Jesse prisoner in the the Ridgway Residence out of spite and prejudice towards video games and YouTube. Other viewers praise Jeffrey Sr.'s actions, claiming that he essentially brought Jesse's channel to where it currently is. Many viewers show support of Jeffrey Jr. attempting to calm down Jesse and not to pursue Jeffrey Sr. and cause another argument. Other viewers claim that Jeffrey Jr. should have not interfered with the situation, and should have let Jesse handle the situation on his own. Many viewers are commenting on what they believe the safe's combination is. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Jr. attempts to diffuse the situation between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. instead of encouraging it. *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the first Psycho Video to be filmed in 2016. *''Psycho Kid Moves Out'' is the second video where Jeffrey Sr. makes a remark about something being his, the first being in GOLDEN PLAY BUTTON FIGHT!. *The safe that Jeffrey Sr. tosses Jesse's bag into is a line of gun safes made by Field and Stream. *Jeffrey Sr. could be charged of a "crime of the third degree" in New Jersey law, since the value he stole from Jesse is more than $500, but less than $75,000. *Many users anticipated an event in which Jeffrey Sr. would prevent or hinder Jesse moving out due to his hatred for him. Category:Psycho Videos